La belle et les étoiles
by Bazah'n
Summary: Un jeune homme adossé à un mur, perdu entre les sentiments qu'il ressent pour une belle jeune femme blonde et les différences entre les deux êtres. L'avouer? Le garder secret? Ne fais pas le mauvais choix. (désolée pour ce résumé.)


« Monsieur ? Monsieur ? … »

Il relève la tête vers la serveuse blonde qui l'interpelle. Elle _lui _ressemble, il ne peut supporter la vision de cette femme qui lui fait tant penser à ce qu'il aime, qui lui est malheureusement inaccessible. Son regard est voilé, il fait pencher sans arrêt son verre d'alcool à moitié rempli.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Nous allons fermer monsieur, il faut que vous partiez. »

Un soupir passe ses lèvres, il regarde son verre et boit le reste cul-sec avant de le poser durement sur le bar en bois. La jeune femme à ses côtés sursaute avant de s'en aller pour procéder à la fermeture dudit bar, marmonnant contre ce client « insupportable, encore un homme qui se réfugie dans l'alcool pour ne pas faire face à ses problèmes ». Il l'ignore, enfilant sa veste, passant une main dans ses cheveux roux en ouvrant la porte. Une bourrasque de vent s'engouffre dans l'endroit malfamé, il sort, il pourrait simplement oublier tous ses soucis, retourner dans son monde, se sentir entouré et aimé auprès des siens, de ses amis, de ceux qui ne le quitteront jamais.

Mais non. Et il marche, il erre, sans but, les pensées envahies par cette fille. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il souffrait de son amour pour la belle blonde, reine de ses pensées, étoile de ses rêves, détentrice de son cœur et de son âme. Quand elle était arrivée dans la Guilde, sa nouvelle famille : Fairy Tail, il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Un corps et un visage à en faire pâlir le plus beau des anges, un sourire rassurant, réconfortant, chaleureux, bienveillant. Elle avait observé la guilde et ses mages avec l'émerveillement et l'excitation d'un enfant qu'on emmène dans un parc d'attraction pour la première fois. Elle était mignonne, toute perdue avec les joues rosies par la gêne quand elle adressa la parole au maître, puis à Mirajane, la barmaid aux cheveux argentés pour recevoir sa marque.

Pourtant, elle n'avait d'yeux, au regard de ce cher Loki aussi nommé Leo le Lion, que pour ce gamin au corps d'homme et aux cheveux roses bonbons dont le passe-temps était de se battre avec son ennemi de toujours mais aussi meilleur ami : Grey. Comment pouvait-elle être tombée amoureuse de lui ? Alors qu'il avait plusieurs fois tenté de lui parler.

Effectivement, aller l'aborder avec toutes ses fan-girls autour de lui, un air dragueur et assez hautain n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Le pire fut peut-être ses multiples essais, toujours différents et pourtant tellement semblables, tous des échecs. De vaines tentatives qui lui attiraient les foudres du dragon slayer de feu et de la blonde. Même si elle l'avait toujours défendu, si elle l'aimait, mais pas comme il aurait voulu. Il n'était qu'un ami, il était l'un de ses esprits.

Il se souvient encore de cette fois où elle a réalisé quelque chose qu'il croyait impossible. Elle n'avait pas hésité, défiant toutes les lois du monde des esprits seulement pour qu'il vive, pour qu'il puisse enfin réintégrer ce monde dont il avait été banni suite à la mort de son ancienne maîtresse, Karen. Elle s'était accrochée à son corps, il avait pu la sentir contre lui, elle n'avait pas idée de tout ce que son contact avait déclenché en lui. Il avait passé ses bras autour de son corps alors qu'elle libérait sa puissance magique pour essayer de forcer la porte du Lion à s'ouvrir.

_Ne m'as-tu pas écouté? J'ai dit que je te sauverais ! _C'est ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle souffrait, mais elle continuait. Elle l'avait touché, son cœur avait battu à cent à l'heure. Mais il voulait juste qu'elle arrête de souffrir ! Qu'elle arrête de souffrir juste pour lui. Leo lui avait dit que ça ne servirait à rien. _Tu ne mourras pas ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! _Elle était différente de toutes les constellationistes qu'il avait rencontrées auparavant. Ils n'étaient pas que ses esprits stellaires, ses clés, ils étaient aussi ses amis. Et c'est cette partie de sa personnalité qu'il aimait. Ce jour-là, elle avait défié les règles du monde des esprits, il avait pu réintégrer mon monde, retrouver ses amis. Et elle avait réalisé un exploit : celui d'invoquer tous ses esprits en même temps.

Il était amoureux d'elle depuis si longtemps.

Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Il décida donc de toquer à sa porte, seul dans cette rue, sentant l'alcool. Peut-être le renverrait-elle simplement mais il ne partirait pas avant de lui dire. Il voit la lumière s'allumer, alors elle ne dormait pas malgré l'heure tardive. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait, à quelle heure il avait quitté le bar. Une voix fluette parvient à ses oreilles, la porte toujours fermée.

_« Qui est-ce ?_

- Loki. »

Il l'entend s'exclamer alors qu'elle ouvre la porte. Ses cheveux blonds sont ramenés en un chignon sauvage, elle semble fatiguée, avec sa nuisette qui ne cache en rien ses courbes, le faisant rougir. Elle le fait entrer, remarquant qu'il n'a pas l'air bien.

« Que fais-tu ici ? A cette heure-ci…

- Je dois te parler. »

Sa voix est rauque. Ses poings se serrent. Il n'ose pas croiser ses beaux yeux noisette. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit aussi gêné, surtout devant elle.

« Je me doute que tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, que ton cœur appartient à un autre mais il faut que je te dise que je suis, et depuis tellement longtemps,… Amoureux de toi, Lucy. »

Il ne peut voir les rougeurs prendre place sur ses joues, il ne peut entendre son cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, elle a l'impression qu'il va exploser, sortir de sa poitrine. Son corps refuse de bouger.

Il prend ça comme un refus de sa part, un rejet. Il lui tourne le dos, se prépare à partir, il avait juste besoin qu'elle l'entende. Il aurait presque envie de pleurer.

Elle se décide alors à bouger, il sent ses bras autour d'elle, son opulente poitrine contre son dos, son visage contre lui. Elle le serre comme pour le retenir, elle resserre son étreinte.

« Lucy…

- Ne pars pas sans avoir une réponse ! _Je t'aime Loki…_ »

Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Elle a répondu à sa déclaration. Elle est animée du même amour que lui. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il se retourne dans l'étreinte de la blonde, prend son visage en coupe, s'approche de ses lèvres, la regardant dans les yeux. Il sent son souffle contre sa bouche, ses lèvres si tentantes qui lui sont offertes. Il ne résiste plus à la tentation et pose ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

Et dans cette nuit noire, ils sont les plus belles étoiles.


End file.
